


Breathless

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, 法罗朱
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 一个我爽的脑洞当罗朱尝试逃出维罗纳的监视失败，而罗密欧落入追兵手中会发生什么：）
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“你们找不到她的，永远不会。”

罗密欧咳出一口血，森林里潮湿而黏稠的雾气把后面的追兵笼罩得模糊，但也有可能是因为他的视线已经支撑不了他看到那么远的地方。此时此刻他只希望朱丽叶已经越过维罗纳的边境抵达曼图亚，沿着那条与他背道而驰的小路走向没有仇恨的地方。

追兵看起来被他惹怒，拎着他的脖子把他按在树干上。腹部的伤口因此而被拉扯得更深，让鲜血沿着子弹留下的痕迹止不住地往外流。也许他一会就会死在这里，罗密欧头晕目眩地想。失血过多和疲劳过度让他没力气去反抗卡住他脖子的手，最后的子弹早就随着那把手枪遗失在森林里。他不期待奇迹来拯救他，维罗纳没有这样的东西。

“上面说了要活捉。”他听见陌生的脚步声向他走来，被伪装的电子音发出无法违抗的命令。上面是哪里？活捉，为什么？罗密欧想发问，但鲜血流到他喉咙里的腥甜让他发不出声音。

那只卡在他脖子上的手犹豫了一下，然后猛然松开，任由他跪倒在地上动弹不得。罗密欧半睁着眼想去看命令的下达者，却只能看见模模糊糊的人影向他走来，脸上带着有白色印记的面具。

而他就此失去意识。

  
欢迎来到维罗纳，异乡人。

你想要什么？财富，权力还是成就？很遗憾，你可能什么都得不到。这里只有仇恨，而你甚至找不到这暴虐失控情感的两端。不如抬头看看，对，就是那里，你的左侧、右侧、头顶或者脚下，甚至不移动你的视线也行。看起来你已经注意到有什么不对劲了，对不对？嘘，不要说出来，请保持着沉默展露一个微笑。

好了，现在跟摄像头打个招呼吧。

  
班伏里奥挂断他今天第十个未接电话，绝望地捂住脸，发出一声沙哑的窒息。这不是什么好兆头，绝对不是。罗密欧在成年之后就不会跟他闹什么假装失踪的玩笑，毕竟谁都知道有些人的确会玩笑似的消失，只留下永远接不通的电话滴滴作响。他从早上就在尝试联络罗密欧，直到现在他今天的任务马上就要完成，对方也还没有接通他的电话。

墙上的时钟缓慢地指向6点，房间角落的摄像头咔嚓一声记录下他的不安，冰冷的电子音大声地读出他的名字，催促着让他立刻回家。班伏里奥站起身，把零零散散的纸张整理到透明文件夹里，想着下一步该怎么办。

希望茂丘西奥没在亲王那里，就算在，他也必须要跟他聊一下。班伏里奥犹豫了一下，然后下定决心，然后披上外套往外走去。

  
罗密欧从黑暗中醒来，耳边嗡嗡作响。他全身都在发痛，电流从他的指尖流到他的膝盖，割裂着皮肤的每一部分。他嘴唇干裂，喉咙发哑，每一次呼吸都有火焰在胸腔中燃烧。他像是在什么动物的内部，压力从四面八方挤压着他，直到他被碾成碎片。他想要动动手指，却发现自己根本没有那个力气，连告诉大脑这个意愿都令他疲惫不堪，昏昏欲睡。

而就在噩梦马上就要重新把他吞没的时候，隐隐约约的人声突然从他身旁传来，伴随着医疗器械的滴滴答答。

“他什么时候能醒过来？”

“差不多还有一天。这已经是我们的最快速度了，你们把人带回来的时候基本已经没什么生命迹象了。”

“我知道，但上面催得很急，毕竟他是我们最后的线索。”

“他一醒我就告诉你，现在我要干正事了。”

他们在说什么？这里又是哪里？罗密欧努力地想要连接起断裂的记忆，他只记得那片雾蒙蒙的森林和永无止尽的逃亡。朱丽叶，对，朱丽叶，一丝光明突然照进他黑暗，他的天使，他的女神，他愿意为之付出生命的指引。他能听到医生的脚步声向他走来，一股不安袭上他的心头，罗密欧想要移开身子，却终于注意到了束缚带的存在。

“我知道你醒了，但现在不是时候。”声音从他上方传来，“所以再睡一会吧。”

黑暗重新向他袭来。


	2. Chapter 2

朱丽叶披上斗篷，把头发掩藏在帽檐之下。地上的新雪踏上后发出沙沙的声响，留下一个又一个浅薄的脚印。边界就在她前方，白雪飘落在砌成灰色的小屋子上，扎着利刺的电线一层层地立在围墙上面，还飘着几缕不知何时挂上的残布。她全身发冷，双手冻得发红，却又不敢张嘴吐出有可能暴露位置的白雾。她抓紧怀里的通行证，这是她逃离这里唯一的希望，也是洛朗神父能提供给她的最大的帮助。

“十三号出入关，”神父隔着栅栏用气声开口，眼睛防卫着巡逻的脚步，“那是守卫最弱的一个暗岗。”

她点点头，然后接过两小本通行证，小心翼翼地放入贴身的口袋里，再重新跪回原处，虔诚地低下头颅。

“阿门，我的孩子，上帝会原谅你的。”

神父开口道。

  
朱丽叶在树后停下脚步，镇定一下她跳动的胸膛。她攥起手指，却发现上面不知何时沾上了点点的血迹。是罗密欧留下的么？他受了伤？有多重？为什么没告诉她？朱丽叶突然有点喘不过来气，心脏不受控制地砰砰直跳。她知道此时此刻她应该往最好的方向想，也许罗密欧早就甩开了追兵，也许现在正在往这里走，怀里揣着与她相似的通行证。但她不……不，她能，这就是事实，朱丽叶，她告诉自己。

她深呼吸，然后用新雪擦去她手上的血迹，把淡红色的水珠蹭在自己胸口的衬衫上，看着那几滴鲜血一点点融入她心脏所在的位置。

朱丽叶知道她必须要走过这一关，为了她自己，也为了罗密欧。

  
卫兵从那间灰屋子里走出来，黑色的眼睛埋在帽子下面，狐疑而又审视地注视着她。她一眼注意到卫兵手里的那杆长枪，被握在落了白雪的手套中间。她点点头，然后交出被捂得发暖的通行证。

“名字？”

“朱丽叶塔。”她直视着卫兵的眼睛。

“姓呢？”

“艾勒卡勒斯。”

“出城原因？”

“工作需要。”

卫兵抬头看了她一眼，“我可没听说过最近曼图亚有什么事情。”

“保密事务，不能明说。”朱丽叶握紧手心，指甲刺进肉内，阵阵疼痛让她清醒。

卫兵一阵沉默，眼睛在她和通行证之间来回扫动，等待着电脑对比着她的模样、她的足迹、她的眼神、她的一切的一切是否与那个电子形象一模一样。朱丽叶挺直腰背，傲慢而又冷漠地注视着黑洞般的摄像头，就好像她真的是那个不存在的女人，去执行不存在的任务。

一秒，两秒……时间长到朱丽叶以为那把枪就要抵在她胸口的时候，电脑终于发出“滴”的一声。

“走吧。”卫兵盯着屏幕看了几秒，然后把通行证递回她手里，并起脚跟抬起手臂给她敬礼。

“大雪天怎么会有人从这里出去？”她听见卫兵嘟嘟囔囔地在她身后向同伴发问，靴子无意识地在地上碾圈。

“谁知道呢？上面不还说抓到了逃亡者么，似乎还是个有名有姓的。”

“真的假的，胆子真大……”

剩下的声音消失在风声中。

朱丽叶快步走出边界，仿佛什么都没有听到。

  
班伏里奥在六点半准时抵达茂丘西奥的公寓。中央大街4号，维罗纳的中心，刚好被笼罩在艾勒卡勒斯大厦的阴影里，偶尔甚至能看到飞艇的剪影。他打开车门，带上围巾，然后看着出租车在冬天的冷风中奔向灰色的远方。

“我不在公寓里，你先进去吧：）”他掏出手机，看见茂丘西奥的短信浮现在他的屏幕上，后面还跟着一个黄色的鬼脸，吐着舌头向他挤眼。

班伏里奥叹了口气，把围巾围到脸上，走上公寓的台阶。茂丘西奥大概又去哪里鬼混了，艾勒卡勒斯的姓氏总能带来些。他打开密码锁，输入一串他烂熟于心的数字，密码来源于他们小时候第一场成功的恶作剧的日期，现在又以一种类似恶作剧的方式重新出现在他们的生活中。

“我进来了。”尽管知道里面没人，但他还是下意识地打了声招呼，把门在背后反锁。茂丘西奥的屋子总是充斥着一股淡淡的香气，像是薰衣草和柠檬的混合体，若有若无地漂浮在房间的每一个角落。据本人说这不过是洗发水的味道，但班伏里奥始终对此表示怀疑。不过随他去吧，人都要有秘密，不是吗？

有什么东西因为他放下包的动作而从桌上掉落。班伏里奥把鞋放在门关，然后捡起那张落在地上的照片。这可能是茂丘西奥公寓里唯一看起来比较正常的装饰，木质的框架，条纹的装饰，上面罗密欧搂着他的肩膀，半张脸遮在茂丘西奥的长发后面，身子斜斜地靠着，只露出一双眼睛笑得快活。这是多久以前的事了？班伏里奥皱着眉头想，明明没过多久，他却觉得这张照片如此陌生。

他叹口气，把照片放回桌上，然后开始等待。


End file.
